The trainer and the shedevil
by Asura94
Summary: After defeating Cynthia and claiming the title Pokemon master. Ash ketchum was sucked in a portal, and ended up in tokyo. Now Ash must team team up with Jun fudo and defeat asuka and bring peace to tokyo. Devilshipping Ash/Devil lady. On hold for now.


**Proluge.**

**Note: I don't own Pokemon or Devil lady.**

In the island of sinnoh a celibration was going off. In the event of Ash ketchum winning the sinnoh league chapmionship, and defeating Cynthia and claiming the title of Pokemon master. All of Ash's friends old and new, as well as his mother and Prof. Sam oak, are there aslo to see the young trainer suceeding his quest. " Well my boy you've done it!, you finally lived up to your dreams, and now your an offcial Pokemon Master. Congratulations my boy." Prof. Oak said while giving the young boy a pat on the back.

" Gee thanks Prof. Oak. That means alot." The young trainer said with a smile. His mother Delia came up to him and wraped her arms around him, giving the young boy a hug. " Oh, my little boy has finally become a master now." Delia said with tears of joy, and giving Ash a kiss on his left cheek. "Doh, mom stop it ok. Your embarrassing me." Said the embarrasssed trainer while earning a few laughs. Delia wiped a tear from her eye, and smiled at her embarrased son. " I know honey, but I couldn't help it you've alot since your firts journey. I'm so proud pf you Ash." " Oh, mom." " You did great today Ash. The lot of us here are happey that you won, good job buddy." Tracey said while putting a hand on his shoulder. Ash looked at Tracey, and gave a smile in acceptance. " Thanks, Tracey that means alot." Said Ash. Soon all of Ash's friends, gatherd around the stadium with all of the members of the: Elite Four.

Soon Ash came up the Elite Four members, with Cynthia holding a larg golden trophy, with a signature that says: _Greastest Pokemon Master._ Ash was thrilled at the site of his new trophy. Ash walked up to Cynthia, who was waiting to congratulate the boy." Ash Ketchum of pallet town, I congratulate you for success, in completing all of challenges. The Elite Four dish out, and also for your bravery and courage, you have saved earth many times over. So I Cynthia former Pokemon Champion of sinnoh hereby give you this golden trophy, wich signifies you as the greates Pokemon Trainer of all time!" With Cynthia's speech over, she hands the trophy over to Ash, wich the whole stadium went into a frenzy. Everyone was shouting, and cheering for the young trainer. Finally Ash's dreams had became a reality. But soon all that would change.

Everyone on the stadium were so wraped up in their celibration, that they didin't see the clouds turning dark. Soon the clouds began to get worse, inside the clouds was thunder, and lightning. This caught all of their attention even Ash saw this, then the lightning began to strike the stadium grounds. A bolt of light strucked the ground making a small crater. The people at the stadium were so terrified that they began to leave the stadium before they get hit to. The Elite four members were leading the people out of the building to safty, while Ash and his friends are running from the thunder storm. " Hurry Ash! we've got to get out of here before we get hit!" Exclaimed Misty. " I'm running as fast as i can!" He exclaimed. While Ash was running he turned his eyes to the darkend clouds, while he was looking ath the clouds he triped himself over a chair and landed on the ground. While Ash was trying to get up he looked at the sky again, and saw something strange. What Ash saw was a shadowed feminnine figure with axe like horns on the side of her head. The lightning showed the shadow again to him, which left Ash in awestruck.

Ash's friend saw him on the ground and looking at the clouds, and they also saw what he saw as well which was strange to them. While they were staring at the sky, a lightning bolt strucked the ground near Ash, then more lightning bolts came from the sky to the same area Ash was at. Ash saw the bolts of energy coming together as one, and to Ash's disbelief he saw the bolts crating somethingl. Then lightning bolts crated a big portal of pure energy, and started to suck the young trainer. Ash felt himself being pulled in by the force of the sucktion. " Hey, whats going on here? Guys help me!"He exclaimed while holding on the edge of the stage he was on. His friends saw this, and came running to help him. Delia saw her son holding on for his life, so she ran towards him and grabbed his hand. "HANG ON ASH! I'VE GOT YOU!" " MOM! HELP ME!". The shouted at each other over the noise of the storm and the portal. Soon Ash's friends got there and saw him hanging onto his mothers hand. Soon his friends got there, and saw what was going on. " Oh no! you guys we have help them now!" Said Misty with concern in her voice. They all nodded, and ran towards Ash and his mom to help them.

Ash was hanging on for his dear life, while Delia kept her hand on his with intention of letting go. "ASH! HANG ON THE OTHERS ARE COMING HONEY. SO HANG ON!". Ash knew his mother would do anything to keep him safe, no matter the cost. As his friends were getting close to them, something strange was coming out of the portal. " UH? WHAT NOW!" Shouted Ash over the noise of the storm. What he saw were a couple of strange looking hands coming out of the portal. Delia and the others saw this strange event as well, then one of the hands shot out and grabbed pikachu by the tail." PIKA!" "Pikachu NO!". Ash shouted in fear. As he saw his Pikachu being dragged by the hand, and through the portal. Ash saw this, and feared the worst for his friend. " NOOOO! PIKACHU!". He shouted over the lose of his friend. " ASH! YOUR FRIENDS ARE COMING, HANG ON!". Soon the same hand that grabbed pikachu, grabbed Ash with a couple more hands to grab him and started to pull him.

Ash was struggling trying to keep his grip on his mothers hand, but the hand that are holding him were far stronger than he is. His mother was holding on to him with all her might, but her grip was failing her. Her son was slowly sliping away from her hold on him, but try as she might she cannot keep her grip on him very long.

Ash's friend were running over there to help their friend, from being pulled by those hand into the portal. One of them who was extremely worried for Ash was Dawn, though she dosen't show it she cares very much for the boy, and she would hate to see anything bad happen to him just as much as his mother would. Delia had tears in her eyes, in fear of losing her only child just as she lost her dearest husband years ago. She wanted to protect her son from anything even if it means her death, she wasn't about to lose her son like her husband, not now, not ever.

Ash was slowly being pulled by the hands that have him in their grasp, no matter how hard he tried he cannot shake them off."HANG ON ASH! HELPS ON THE WAY!". The young trainer heard his friends over the raging thunder and wind. He saw them coming straight towards him and his mother, just as he was about to call out to them he suddenly lost his grip from his mother, and was being draged by the hands. Ash was clawing at the ground trying to keep the hands from pulling him further into the portal.  
"MOM! HELP ME, PLEASE!". Ash cried out to his mother. Ash was scared, fearing that if he loses his grip, he may never see his friends and mother ever."MOM HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO! PLEASE!". He cried in fear of dying. He turned to his mother with her and reaching out fo him." ASH GRAB MY HAND SON, HURRY!". Ash saw her and started reacing out for her, just as he was about to grabe her one of the hands shot out, and hit Delia in the chest preventing her from grabbing her son.

Ash was horrified at the site, as more hands grabed him and pulled him even faster."MOM! HELP MEEE!". Hearing her son's crys for help, she ran straight for him in hopes to save him. Both mother and son had their hands reached out for one another, but as she was about to grabe him the hands pulled him closer to the portal. Delia saw this and continued running to save her son, but alas it was too late she saw her son being pulled into the portal with his hand still reaching out for her. Then she stopped dead in her tracks, she saw the portal around her son closed and sanked into the ground. With a loud boom the portal was gone, along with her son.

Delia tried to deny the thought of her son taken from her, and hoped it was a nightmere. But it wasn't a dream, and her song is gone.

"N-no, no, no NO!". Delia cried. As she ran up to the spot where the portal was, and started clawing at the dirt in hopes of finding her son. Soon Ash's friends came but saw what happend, and they were to late to help save their friend. While Delia continued digging along with the elite four came and saw it all. Seeing the young boy being pulled into the portal, and vanished without a trace was devastating for them. but the one persong who was feeling the lose the most was Delia. They knew she lost her husband years ago, but they never seen her this devastated over the lose of her only son. She continued to dig at the ground with tears in her eyes hoping to find her son."NO!, NO! PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY SON!. PLEASE ASH COME BACK TO ME PLEASE!, DON'T DO THIS PLEASE COME BACK!"She cried over the lose of her son.

The rest of them were mourning over the lose of a dearest friend, and a great young trainer. "No!, no please. No **NOOO! OH GOD NOOOO!**" Delia screamed at the top of her lung. Screaming to God to bring back her son to her.

**Unkown dark void.**

He was floating, endlessly wondering into eternal shadows of ever lasting darkness. Ash was wondering if he was dead or alive?, if he is dead he was wondering if this strange void was either Heaven or Hell. He couldn't stand the thought of dying he had survived many fatal deaths, he risked his own life to save others theres was noway he was going to die. Not right here he need to escape this realm of shadows and get back to his family!

Slowy Ash opened his eyes, and looked around at this strange place. The area he was in was nothing but total darkness, endless void of shadows everwhere. Ash continued looking around in this strange place, hoping to find some answers to this nightmare. "MOOOM!" Ash cried out hoping to find is mother. " DAWNN! BROCK! GUYS WHERE ARE YOUUU?" He continued shouting hoping that his friends whould hear him. But all he heard was his shots echoing throught endless void of darkness. Knowing there was noway for his friends to find him, it would be pointless to continue shouting.

Just when all hope seemed lost he spoted a small yellow figure floating in the same void as he is, he knew who that figure is it was his friend Pikachu he also ended up in the same place as Ash was in. Ash was filled with joy seeing that his best friend also survived the tragedy.

Pikachu then turned to see his life long friend Ash running towards him, Pikachu was over joyed on seeing his friend still alive."PIKACHU!"Pikachu exclaimed. As both trainer and pokemon reunited once again. Pikachu leaped into Ash's awaiting arms, and brought him in a embrace."Pikachu i'm so glade that your alright! haha""Pika pika chu". Both Ash and Pikachu were happy to see each other that they forgot about the situation they're in. Soon they broke the hug they were in and looked around at the realm they were in. "Well Pikachu, I don't know where we are now but i'm glade to see that your alright buddy."Ash said. Pikachu nodded in approval, knowing how Ash felt for his safety. Pikachu felt the same way about Ash, he too was concerned for his friends safety.

Ash was looking around in the realm, trying figure out who or what brought him there, and for what reason was there to go and take him away. From his friends and mother." Well at least we're alright buddy, but the qeustion I want answerd is. Who or what brought us here? Why would take us from our family? Just why, what's the reason for kiddnapping me anyway?"

"If you want your answers young one."

Ash and Pikachu were startled by a mysterious voice, they both looked around the dark realm trying to locate the sorce of the voice. But they could not find the sorce of the voice's whereabouts. Soon everything around them started to get brighter, then there was a big flash of bright light in front of them. They had shield their eyes from such a bright light, soon the light began to die down. As the light was going dim they saw a shadowed figure inside the light, they couldn't see the figures face only the shadow, they saw a huge body that looked extremly ripped as well a tail swishing back and forth. They saw what looked like wings on the figures head and saw the figures big yellow eyes. Once the light died out to their horror they saw somehting that wasn't even human.

What they saw was a monster that has blood red skin, and black fur all over him they then saw his clawed hands which could tear a man in two if tempted, they saw his teeth sticking out of his mouth which looked sharper than any knife. Ash and Pikachu stood there in fright at the sight of this creature that stood before them, Ash had figure that this guy wasn't human not even close to it. He figured that this man was a demon he had heard about them before, he just didn't even know that they really exist.

"You should ask me." The demon said smiling at the boy and mouse. Ash saw him smiling, showing all of his razor teeth he shuddered at the sight of them. Pikachu saw the demon standing in front of them, his instincts told him to attack the demon while he has the chance, but his conscience told him otherwise. If he attacked the demon he feared what the demon would do to them if he attacked him. The demon saw their face's and knew that they were scared of him, he simply smiled at the sight of they're terrified face's.

Soon Ash mustered enoguh courage to stand up, and stared at the demon. He was starting to sweat for a moment, but kept it together for his sake he took a breath and said."Y-you know about the s-s-situation w-were in sir?" Ash studdered at the sight of the towering demon. The demon nodded at Ash's question." Yes, I know of the problem you and your friend are in, Ashura Shatoshi Ketchum"The demon smiled. Ash's eyes were wide as dinner plates. Ash was shocked, how did this demon know his full real name. Nobody know his real name expect his mother.

"H-how di-did, how do you know my-"" How did I know your real name?" The demon interrupted." Simple, I've been whatching you for quite some time Ashura." He smiled with glee. This had Ash dumbfounded, how can this monster be whatching him without even knowing. " Well with that aside, you said you know about my problem right?". The young trainer asked. The demon stood there looking at the boy, then he chuckled at the boys questiong." Yes, I know of the current situation your in. In fact I was the one who did all that boy." The demon smiled with pride. Ash was shocked at what the demon said. It was him who did all this, he was the one who took him from his mother and friends. " Wait a minute, are you saying that you did all that back at the stadium? You were the one who kiddnped me, and brought me here?" Ash was angry at the demon who took him away from his loved ones.

The demon smiled at the boys anger and frustration, liking what he sees the boy had a fire inside of him which he admired at. " Yes boy!, I was the on who took you away from everything, from everyone you love and cared for!. I WAS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOU HERE!" The demon shouted with pride." YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The boy screamed. Ash charged at the hulking demon, and began to throw punches at him. The demon just simply dodges the punches Ash was throwing, he simply admired the boys rage and anger he saw such potential, and determination in the boys eyes. He just laughed at the boys enthusiasm and courage. When Ash continued punching, the demon grabbed his fist, to Ash's shock the demon just backhanded him. Sending him spining to the ground with a bruised cheek, Pikachu saw this and ran towards the demon, and fired a thunder bolt at the monster.

"PIKA CHUUUU!". Pikachu cried out. Seeing this atempt, the demon simply swatted the lighning bolt. Which Pikachu was shocked at what the demon just did, Pikachu was so shocked he didn't noticed the demon fired a attack of his own. The demons energy bolt strucked Pikachu and sends him back to Ash.

The demon just smiled at their atempts of attacking him, and just dusted his hands while watching them writhing in pain. "HAHAHA! is that all you can do boy?" The demon laughed at them. Ash was struggling to stand, but the pain on his cheek was murder. Soon he mustered as much strength as he could, he stood up and faced the demon again while holding his face. " Ju-just why? why did you take me away from my mom, and my friends? Just what made you kidnapped me in the first place. Why?" Ash asked. The demon saw the look of sadness in the boys eyes, he knew the boy missed his mother and friends, and whised he could go back to them. But now was not the time to feel sympathetic for the boy, he had bussiness to attend to.

" I will tell you why I took you away boy, but right now we have some bussiness to discuss first." The demon said to Ash. Questions were swarming around Ash's head, wondering what kind of 'bussiness' was he talking about. " What do you mean? what kind of bussiness are you talking about?" The boy asked. The demon just chuckled at Ash's slow and feeble mind. " The bussiness I'm talking about boy! is offering you to work for me." The demon smiled. Ash was in a state of shock, this demon wanted him to go and work for this monster. " Nuh uh! there's noway I'd work for a kiddnapping demon like YOU!" Ash acussed the demon for all the mess he put Ash through. But the demon just stood there, and started laughing at Ash's boldness. "HAHAHAHAHA!".

" What so fucking funny huh?" Clearly Ash was starting to get frustrated at the demon's laughing."HAHA! You still don't realize what bussiness I'm talking about, do you boy!". The demon taunted. Ash had a questionable look on his face, as did Pikachu too. " You still don't get why I brought you here do you?". Ash shooked his head in aproval. " The reason why I brought you here Ashura, is because I need your help." This had Ash in a dumbfounded state, was this the reason for kiddnapping him taking hum away from his mom and friends?

" Before you jump the gun boy, I need your help with something." The demon said with a stern look on his face. Ash saw the look on his face, and knew that he needed help. Even though he kiddnapped him and all. " Ok then, just what do you need help mr...Say you know my real name, but you've never told me your name have ya?" The boy asked. The demon never did mentioned his name to Ash before, so he descided to tell him." Amon." " Huh?".

" My name, is Amon boy. I go by two names where as my real name is Amon, you humans call me. Devilman."The demon now known as Amon said to Ash. " Amon and Devilman huh? well then 'Amon' why do you need my help with anyway?" Ash asked. Amon simply hunged his head over, and let out a sigh. Knowing Ash was going to ask him that.

" You see Ashura, I need your help on helping someone who is very, very dear to me." Amon said while putting his head in his palm." Ok, just who do you want me to help with anyway? If its not you who's asking me for help?". Ash said. " I need your help on watching over my daughter for me." Ash was supriesed at this, he didn't know that Amon had a daughter before. " Y-your daugther? You want me to help you daughter?"Ash asked." yes, Ineed you to help my daughter Ashura."" With what exactly Amon?".The boy asked him.

Amon began to walk towards Ash, which he teansed up for a moment. Soon Amon stoped in front of Ash and Pikachu." I need you to help my daughter, get rid of a plauge for me." Amon said. "A plauge? Just what kind of plauge are we talking about. Is it the black plauge or something?"Ash asked. Amon just shook his head."No, its not the black plauge you humans know of."Amon told him. "Well, just what kind of plauge is it?"Ash was confused.

He was wondering what was Amon talking about. If its not the black plauge, then what is it."Its a new type of plauge boy."Amon said. He streachted out his hand in front of Ash, and a small sphere began to emerge. Soon the sphere was showing the boy a small blackish green cell. This gave Ash a puzzling look on his face."W-wha-what is that thing Amon?" "Its the sickness, you and my daughter will fight." Soon the sphere started changing images, showing Ash what is happening."Its called the devilbeast syndrome, its a rare disease that when entering a human host. The infection begins to turn the host into a hideous demon-like monster". The sphere then showed Ash the effects of the syndrome, it showed him a normal human man beaing infected by it. And transforms into a demonic monster from Hell.

Ash was horrified at the sight, to think that a mere germ could turn a human into a monster. Ash turned his face away in disgust, knowing that he couldn't stand the thought of people becoming demons. "So, thats what I'm dealing with? people being infected, and turned into monsters?"He asked. Amon nodded at his statment."Yes, that is what your dealing with Ashura. You and my daughter are to hunt down. And destroy those who are infected with the syndrom." Amon said.

Ash was taken aback, Amon wated him to kill those people who are infected how could he. "WHAT?, you want me to kill those people! THATS CRAZY!" Ash yelled. But Amon wasn't effected by the boys protest. "I know boy, but nows not the time to feel sympathetic for them. They need to be put down.""But why? Why do they need to die! Isn't there some kind of cure for them?" Ash wanted to avoid killing innocent people, he believed that they can be treated or something. But Amon simply shook his head."No, there is no known cure for them." Ash's face went pale." You mean, theres no cure for them. At all?" "No, I'm sorry but it has to be that way Ashura. Theres noway of saving them. I'm sorry." Amon was trying to get Ash to understand, once a human become infected by the devilbeast syndrome theres noway of curing them.

Soon Ash hung his head in defeat, there was noway of avoiding killing the people who are infected. Ash just turned away from Amon, and slowly walked in a different direction. Pikachu saw the look of grief on his friends face, Amon also knew that Ash was disturbed a the thought of killing those people. Soon he walked towards the boy, and placed his hand on Ash's shoulder as a sign of comfort. Ash took notice at Amon's atempt to calm him, which slightly worked but it wasn't enough.

"Ashura, I know that your not for one of killing people. But its the only way to do so, besides that you'll be doing them a favor."Amon told him. Ash had a questionable look on his face. "What do you mean by 'doing them a favor' huh?"Ash asked. "What I mean by that is, you'll be saving them from the pain and suffering. Some will be saved and be in heaven, others who are evil will be sent to hell. You understand?"He asked him. Soon Ash began to realize that it was the only way to save them, from a life of being a monster.

"You mean that some will find happniess, after death?" Ash asked. "Mmm hmm, and those who are wicked will be in torment after death." Amon nodded. Soon both the boy, and the demon came to an understanding."So you want me to help your daughter, by saving those people who aren't infected by the syndrome. And kill those who are?"Ash asked him. Amon simply nodded at Ash's approval.." Oh, I see then. Say Amon what is your daughters name anyway?"Ash asked. Amon just looked the other way and said."Hela, her name is Hela Ashura."Amon stated. " Hela huh? Thats a nice name hor her." Ash said. Amon had a small smile on his face, knowing that the boys comment about his child was true." Yes, it is a lovely name for her."Amon smiled at the young trainer.

"Yeah, it is. Say if your her father, then who's her mother?"Ash asked. Amon just chuckled at Ash's curiosity, trying to know his family."Hehehe, her mother is a demon like me. And her name is sirene my wife." Amon said with a smile."Sirene huh? Thats lovely name I can't wiat to meet her too." "Hehehe, you will she her Ashura real soon. But nows not the time to know my family, boy now back to the matter of things."Amon said with stern expression on his face. Ash knew what he meant, and nodded at him. Amon had summoned up a viewing window, to pear into the world were Ash will be sent.

"Behold, Ashura that is the world which you are about to go to!"Amon said. Ash was looking into another earth, this earth looked like the one he was from. But this earth was different in so many ways. There were no pokemon around, just human beings who rule the earth."Wow! This is the earth where I'm supposed to go to?" Ash asked while looking back at Amon. "Yes, Ashura that is the world you and my daughter Hela, are about to save it from the devilbeasts!"Amon stated. "Yeah, I got that part already. But how am I suposed to fught those devilbeasts? I mean if I use my pokemon, they could get killed by them!" Ash wasn't even sure how he's soppused of the devilbeasts, but Amon had already found a way for him.

" Oh, but I've found a way for to avoid having your pokemon killed boy."Amon said. Ash looked at him in confusion, what did he mean by that anyway."What do you mean, Amon?" Ash asked." The only way for to fight the devilbeasts, is to possess the powers of a devilbeast!"Amon said.

Ash was awestrucked, Amon was going to turn him into a devilbeast. Talk about crazy, don't ya think? "What! Are you saying that your going to turn me into a monster? Thats insane!" Ash exlcaimed.

"Fear not boy, I know about whats your thinking. But you won't be 100% devilbeast boy"Amon said while calming Ash down."What do you mean?"He asked. "What I mean is, that you'll have the power,strenght, and agility of a devilbeast. But you would transform into one, not yet at least." Amon said. Ash was stunned, he would possess the powers of a devilbeast, just him and his daughter meaning this would give Ash the upper hand. "Ok, so how do I get to have these powers huh?" "You'll recive them when you enter my daughters world."Amon said.

"Well ok, when do I leave?"Ash asked. Amon just smiled at him, and his hand were glowing a eerie color. To which Ash look real nervous at this sight."Right now!"Amon exclaimed. While Amon raised his glowing hand, the veiwing window became another portal leading into Helas world. Ash and Pikachu saw the portal again, only this time no hands came out, just the wind sucking them in. Amon saw the frighten looks on their faces. "Don't be afraid boy! This portal will take you and your friend somewhere safe in tokyo. And when you get there, look for a woman named Jun Fudo! She'll help you from there!"Amon yelled from the thundering winds. "But, how well I find her? I mean I don't know anything about tokyo!"Ash yelled.

"Don't worry Ashura, you'll she her when time comes. NOW GET IN THE PORTAL, IT WON'T STAY OPEN FOREVER!"Amon roared at Ash telling him to go through the portal. Ash soon realized he had now other choice, he grabed Pikachu and held him tight. And ran straight for the portal. Soon Amon saw the boy and the pokemon went into the portal, and he closed it behinde them. Knowing that the job is done Amon took some time to relax from the event.

"So, you've found someone to look after our daughter my sweet."

Amon heard a voice, which he knew all to well. He turned around and saw his wife. She stood tall, has feathered wings on her head. She has bird talons on her feet, and her hands which looked like birds feet. She also has pure dark blue eyes, she is Sirene the wife of Amon.

Amon simply smiled at his beautiful wife, and came up to her."Hehehe, yes my love I found someone to look after our beautiful daughter Hela." Amon chuckled at her. Sirene giggled at her husbands honesty."I knew you would, besides who knows. In time our daughter will perhaps fall in love with the young boy, you've got nothing against him do you?"She asked with a smile. Amon shooked his head at her. "No my love, Ive got nothing against him. If he does keep her safe, and make her happy then I'm fine with that." He said while smiling. "Hehehe, oh you come here my love." She brought him close to her, and she kissed him on the lips. Which he kissed her back.

Soon they will see the young boys potential and determination. Will Ash help Jun save humanity, or fail and let the demons rule the earth.

**There you guys have it, sorry for the delay you guys. But I had business to take care of, but I'll have the rest of the chapters going. Until next time you guys, see ya.**


End file.
